


Follow your instincts (will just never work)

by feyrelay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Deception, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Alternating, Sexual Inexperience, Virginity Kink, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Peter just knows that an alpha like Tony Stark won't want his boring beta ass.So, he decides he'll be an omega instead. It's harder than it looks.***I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (feyrelay), Pillowfort (feyrelay).I no longer have a Tumblr.I do not have a Twitter account.I do not have a Wattpad account.Please Do Not Repost My Fics ANYWHERE, including but not limited to Goodreads, Ficbook.net, or Fanfics.me. If you would like to translate a work of mine or host a translation you may contact me to ASK about that, at feyrelayfiction@gmail.com. Уточнять у автора.





	Follow your instincts (will just never work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangodoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangodoodles/gifts).



> This fic has a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4k62ou0xv20u1JG97ysLqC?si=bBaOK0J3SWmKggAG7LUmDA

The first thing Peter does is call up the only two omegas he knows: Wanda and Natasha. It would have been nice to have a male omega’s input on his scheme, but beggars can’t be choosers; male omegas are too rare even for someone with Peter’s connections to know one.

Which is why his backup plan is gonna work. (He hopes.)

He also brings in Ned and Michelle, neither of whom would ever forgive him for having pizza with Scarlet Witch and Black Widow without them, mild-mannered betas or not.

“Okay, team. I turn eighteen in a week and I really hope the test comes back omega, but I need a plan in case it doesn’t because I am _doing this_. And by ‘this’, I mean Mr. Stark.”

Ned gives him a very supportive double thumbs up, but the women in the room all look unimpressed.

Wanda continues picking olives off her slice, not looking at him. It’s possible that he shouldn’t have invited her; she’s been very upset regarding matters of love since everyone killed in the Decimation returned. Everyone except Vision, Thor’s brother, and the other Peter’s girlfriend.

Peter’s just about to apologize for his insensitivity, given that MJ and Nat are having a conversation consisting solely of eyebrows, but Wanda speaks first. “You’re not an omega, Peter.”

“But, like, I _could_ be-”

But Nat shakes her head, and affects an egregiously overstated Valley Girl accent, “But, like, you’re totally _not_.”

“Listen, Parker. You and every other twink that wants to get dicked down by a big, bad alpha daddy thinks they’re gonna be the next male omega, but it just doesn’t work like that,” MJ agrees, before adding, “Sexuality and gender identity are different things. Add in genetics? Total crapshoot.”

He  _knows_ that. She doesn’t have to make him feel stupid about it, and he says as much.

Her gaze softens. “I’m not trying to make you feel stupid. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. I was so sure I was an alpha, remember?”

“Yeah,” he says reluctantly, “...but like. Gwen didn’t mind. People say alpha-beta and beta-omega pairs are a waste, but she’s cool about it. What if Mr. Stark isn’t cool?”

Ned beats Nat to the punch on that one, although only because Nat took the time to frown her displeasure first. “Oh _yeah_ , Peter. That makes total sense. Tony Stark, uncool, got it.”

“No, you know what I mean! He could have  _anyone_. He could have a perfect male omega delivered to him within the hour, probably a different one every night, and female ones too! I need every advantage I can get, to overcome that kind of fated draw,” he argues.

There’s silence for a moment as Wanda looks up, eyes vaguely red and unseeing. “Fate has nothing to do with it. Vision and I were fated. He, the alpha great enough to wield the Mind Stone, great enough to tame an omega with powers as raw and powerful as mine. And he still died. Just like my brother before him.”

Nat touches her shoulder, but Wanda jerks away as Peter and his friends look on. “Wanda…”

“No! I am not meant to be here, arguing over the desires of children! Until I can be with Vision again, Clint needs me. I can feel his distress without me there to calm him,” she snaps. She turns her attention to Peter as she stands, pushing her plate away in the same motion. “If you were a true omega, you’d never be able to lie to your fated one the way you’re considering.”

And with that, she sweeps out of May’s apartment in a flare of red.

Michelle and Ned exchange a look but Nat is watching Peter for a reaction. He feels it like… well, like a spider crawling over his skin. “What? Do you need to get back to the Sergeant, too?”

“Which one?” Nat mutters, tugging on her braid. But then she sighs and explains, “No, I was just going to say you seem determined. So, go ahead. Tell me your plan B so I can tell you what’s wrong with it and we can move on to the real plan.”

Ned speaks up, sounding a little unnerved to address the Black Widow directly, “Well, aren’t there ways, like for a spy to fake their classification? You’ve been a faux-beta and a faux-alpha before, right? So can’t Peter, I-D-K, wear some kind of scent to be a faux-omega?”

Nat nods at Ned and then turns to Peter to start a slow kind of grin that is, frankly, both terrifying and arousing to him. “How much money do you have, spiderbait? I can make you into anything you want.”

MJ raises a hand, asking, “If I get Gwen in on this and get her to swap her blood with yours at the DMV, can I get in on that action? Because a little alpha female pheromone would go over great with her, I’m sure.”

Peter feels a flush of warmth from the support and from the way a plan is taking shape in front of him, but his mind is still with Wanda after her dramatic exit.

(Will it be enough?)

\---

The line at the DMV is longer than ever, with so many people needing records and identification to get home after the Reversal. It’s been almost a year, but Peter supposes that’s the way it goes when you don’t reappear in the same place you turned to dust. Which, okay, is a blessing, he guesses, for all the dusted drivers and airplane passengers-

Regardless, it’s been a nightmare on the world’s infrastructure-

Peter himself had rematerialized in the lobby of Stark Tower, still wearing the Iron Spider sans mask, which had rather solved the mystery of Spider-Man’s identity for everyone-

Honestly, he’s just glad he made it to eighteen at all.

Peter walks in and sees Gwen spot him. She flashes a peace sign at him, which he takes a moment to recognize as meaning ‘two’. He taps the ticket machine twice and makes a show of handing the first one to the woman behind him, as if he’d made a clumsy mistake and wanted her to take his slot and go ahead of him.

He waits for a while, hoping that Gwen got her math right, before she calls the exact number he’s holding and he can slip into the seat in front of her. He flashes her a grin, but she shakes her head minutely, taking him through the hoops to get his new, 18+ ID and classification card as if they don’t know each other at all.

When it comes time to take his blood sample, she walks him through placing his hand in the auto-tester. “Now don’t go clenching your fist and having it jam on your knuckles, or else I’ll have to do things manually,” she says pointedly.

Peter makes the tightest fist he can muster, gets a jab that will bruise even him for a while, and tries not to smirk as Gwen lets out a world-weary sigh. “We got a manual on line 3; I’m taking him back!”

She really does sanitize and stick him, too, in case anyone wants to look at the inside of his elbow. But the sample she labels as his to run through the sequencer is her own blood.

“Won’t it flag as female?” he worries, but she waves him away.

“Yeah, but male omegas are biologically intersex, so it’s not unusual to get an XX sample. Just know you’ll have to buy some really special lube and wear it all the time if you want to keep up the illusion for Stark.”

“Yeah, I got that part covered- wait, MJ told you who the alpha was?” he says, distracted at the thought of lubing himself up for his mentor.

Gwen kisses him on the cheek as she wraps his needle mark with neon pink flexi-tape. “Oh, honey. She didn’t have to.”

His answering blush feels hot enough to match the bandage.

\---

Nat comes through with the goods, including a small bottle of alpha female pheromone for MJ and Gwen to enjoy together. He tries to give her the money, but she refuses it before extracting a promise, “Listen, Peter. Consider all your options here. Tony’s… Tony. If you tell him there was a mix-up, or even a moment of scheming on your part, at the DMV, the worst he’d do is laugh at you. He really doesn’t care about this stuff; he was with Pepper and she’s an alpha.”

“Yeah, I know, she’s fucking my aunt,” he grumps, but secretly he’s relieved that Ms. Potts isn’t his competition anymore.

“See? Another fine example of an alpha-beta relationship,” Nat says sweetly, and damn.

He sees her trap, now. “Look, I promise if he asks me outright, I’ll tell the truth. But I’ve got to give this my all. Ever since the, the, the dust-”

She moves a piece of hair off his forehead, more maternal than he’s used to seeing her, and lets him breathe before he finishes his sentence. Her hands rest on his shoulders.

“...I just refuse to waste any more time. I’ve wanted him since I was fifteen.”

Nat squeezes him once and then lets him go. “Well then, commence Operation Alphabait.”


End file.
